


ignited soul

by taurogal



Series: fantasy au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, English, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, inspired by snow124's art, sns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: the souls behind summer and winter meet.the heat of the sun and the cold of the snow, intertwined.





	ignited soul

**Author's Note:**

> might make this a series of short ones.
> 
> mostly based on snow124's artwork. i love you, snow, bless your soul omg. thnx for everything you do for the sns fandom.

He was cold.

Cold skin. Cold gaze. Cold words. Everything about him was icy which was quite a contrast to the blonde's warmth emanating from every pore of his body; every corner of his soul spat so much fire it even rivaled the sun.

The fire in his eyes waltzed with that chilly look and grew in size when the shit eating smirk, which he had come to know quite well, was given to him. A mischievous smile of his own pulled at his marked cheeks, raising them and forcing his eyes to squint slightly.

He could taste it.

The flavor of snow.

They weren't even touching and yet, his fingers tingled- anticipation pulsating through every fiber of his being.

Time stood still; frozen. The bright boy blinked, taken aback, before shaking his head and throwing the stupid idea that had crossed his mind away with the motion. No, he hadn't caused this. It was the tension that continued to rise with each passing moment. Their eyes screaming at each other while they stood still, a whole kilometer separating them in bodies made their minds go insane.

They craved each other.

They needed one another.

Just like the sun needed the moon and vice versa.

His mouth grew heavy with desire. His limbs started to move just slightly, anxiousness showing finally. He was a lost in those dark eyes that stared him down and he just wouldn't find it in himself to find a way out. It's so intoxicating- the darkness that unfolds around his being and hugs him with the sharp dark lines of his lashes that flutters as the other male blinks.

The blonde sun didn't even know what happened; when it had happened- but his hands found the other's hair and his teeth, the other's lips

They were kissing. Universes merging and clashing. It was the big bang all over again and they were God, creating a whole planetary system with just the movement of their mouths. Supernovas were taking place all around them, wind violently rustling leaves and trees being torn from the earth, their home, and tossed away from the couple that were completely submerged into each other's touch.

He, the boy managed to think, was a lost cause thanks to the man that held him in his arms.


End file.
